A New Life
by Yuki-Feline
Summary: Mr. Shido is a vampire detective. He is famous for his work and wanted by millions of women. But his life changes when he solves the case of Ryuinu’s dead parents. It has me, Yuki, in it and a few friends.
1. Chapter 1

A girl named Inuneko from Alabama moved to Japan at the age of 10. She had 5 best friends. Their names were Yuki, Ryuinu, Ryu, Baka, and Oni.

My name is Yuki. I am from California. I am a neko demon. I have 6 forms. I change forms based on my mood. I am black and Native American. I am 5 foot 3 inches tall, and I have one black angel wing and a white one. I am also a naughty little sex kitten.

Inuneko was the younger one. She has black hair, black dog ears with red tips, red eyes, fangs, and black angel wings. She was also very light skinned. So light she almost looked white, however she was black. She was the innocent.

Ryuinu was a little darker than me. She was the devil's daughter. She had devil horns, red and black hair, red eyes, red devil wings, and a red devil's tail. She was a few months younger than me, but also from Alabama. She was also black. She was a crazy psycho-bitch that cusses in every fucking sentence.

Inuneko, Ryuinu, Baka, Ryu, and Oni were all from Alabama. I moved there and met them and two years later Inuneko moved to Japan. Three months later Ryuinu and I moved to Kyoto, Japan.

We saw her at school with her boyfriend, Inuyasha, in the hall.

"Inuneko?" Ryuinu and I called out in shock.

She looked over to us in shock. She ran to us in tears of joy and I cried as well, but Ryuinu held it in.

"I missed you guys! You were always there when I needed you the most!" Inuneko said emotionally.

Ryuinu couldn't hold it back anymore. Her eyes got watery.

"Shut the hell up! You bitches are making me cry!" she shouted aggravated.

We all paused and looked at each other for a second and then busted into tears.

"Damn it! Now look what you two idiots done did now!" said Ryuinu agitatedly.

Inuneko and I busted out laughing at Ryuinu as she sat there, still emotionally crying tears of joy.

Three years later my parents kicked me out the house, and Ryuinu killed her earth parents, so we all moved in with Inuneko. That night a vampire named Mr. Shido came to solve the case of Ryuinu's parents. He was a detective.

"That's the mega-hunk, Mr. Shido," I whispered in Inuneko's ear.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You two bitches are so into him, huh?" Ryuinu said annoyed.

Ryuinu then got angry.

"You guys should be helping me. Not looking at some gay vampire's ass!" Ryuinu shouted enraged.

"I am done. Goodbye," said Mr. Shido.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Inuneko blurted out.

"Would you like to stay forever?" I blurted out.

"Would you like to go in the other room and have a little fun with me?" Ryuinu said calmly.

"I only drink Yayoi's blood and to spend forever with you ladies would be wonderful, but I am the only one who can live forever, and you know it," he answered their questions in order.

Inuneko and I were mad and we would fight Ryuinu, but she would kill us. Ryuinu and Mr. Shido went into her room. Inuneko and I just stood there with our mouths open deep in shock.

"I guess she was right," I said.

"About what?" asked Inuneko.

"She can get everything we want," I said.

"She said that?" shouted Inuneko.

"Since we can't kill her, let's see what's going on," I said.

"Yeah!" shouted Inuneko.

We looked in the room and Shido got her good! Ryuinu was in a deep sleep. It only took one blow to knock her out, but he kept going. He even broke the bed.

"Damn! I want some too!" Inuneko and I shouted at the same time.

The next day we went back to school. Inuyasha was arguing with Inuneko in the hall.

"What do you mean you are in love with that damn vampire?" shouted Inuyasha.

He was angry, but she seemed so calm and mellow.

"I already told you, I'm sorry. I'm not leaving you, so why are you so mad?" asked Inuneko.

Inuyasha grabbed her by the arm aggressively.

"I know. I would have to kill you before you left me," said Inuyasha.

"You're hurting me!" shouted Inuneko.

Ryuinu and I saw what was going on after we turned a corner. Inuyasha then slapped Inuneko.

"I told you! You can only love me, you bitch!" Inuyasha said extremely, obsessively aggressive… ly.

Inuneko couldn't take the pain anymore so she called for us.

"Ryuinu!" called Inuneko.

Ryuinu and I ran up Inuyasha.

"Let go of her right now, bitch!" Ryuinu yelled.

"Or what?" said Inuyasha said challenging her.

I came running.

"Or we'll kill you!" I screamed.

I punched Inuyasha in the face as hard as I could.

Inuyasha laughed, "That tickles. My turn!"

Inuyasha punched Inuneko's head and her head flew back into my chest and I fell back onto Ryuinu and we all fell down together. Ryuinu got pissed off. It started to storm outside.

"How dare you touch my friends right in front of me, you bitch!" Ryuinu yelled, enraged.

Ryuinu uppercut Inuyasha. Due to her excessive strength, he shot out the roof like a missile and landed in Tokyo. _*whistle* *splat*_

Inuneko was hospitalized for six months in a coma. When she woke up, she didn't know where she was or how she got there. Ryuinu explained what happened to her in the nicest way she could.

"You're a stupid bitch! You went out with that dog and he beat you like a bitch!" Ryuinu shouted.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to?" asked Inuneko.

"Oooooooh," said Ryuinu ready to fight.

"No way! You took way too many blows to the head!" I said in shock.

"Yeah bitch! You tell that bitch! 'Cause that bitch didn't who she was talking to!" Ryuinu said, ready to fight.

The next night we were crossing the street with Mr. Shido's secretary, Riho. She went to our school.

"Look over there! It's Yayoi," said Riho.

We all ran to her at the coffee shop, but Inuneko got stuck in the street.

"Help me!" called Inuneko

A car was going to hit her, but Shido came just in time to save her. He put her on the sidewalk with us.

"A girl, such as yourself, should not get hurt," said Mr. Shido.

"A hot man, such as yourself, could hurt me a little," flirted Inuneko.

"Don't mind if I do. Would you like to see my room?" he replied.

I jumped up and grabbed his arm, "Yeah! Let's go!" I said.

Shido and I went to his house. Morning came. I was hiding in his coffin. That's where he, Riho, and Yayoi had sex every night. Shido woke up, not knowing I was in there.

"Hi there, Mr. Shido," I said.

"What the hell!" Shido said, surprised.

"Don't be afraid. I'm here with you. I'm the one that will make all your dreams come true. I know sometimes you have hoes; Riho and Yayoi; and groupies, but tonight, you are going to have a real woman," I said.

"I hope you're not talking about the one I already had," said Mr. Shido.

"Ryuinu?" I asked.

"Yeah," said Mr. Shido.

"It's my turn now," I said.

However he was just too good for me in bed. I just couldn't handle it.

The next night he was on his balcony, looking at the sky. Inuneko came to see him. As soon as he looked at her, he kissed her passionately.

"I love you Mr. Shido. I watch you on TV everyday," Inuneko said.

"Come with me. I can show you my world at night. Do you trust me, baby?" asked Mr. Shido.

"Yes," Inuneko replied, passionately.

"Take my hand," said Mr. Shido as he reached his hand out for her.

"Tell me you love me first," Inuneko replied.

"I don't know how. But in such a short time, I do," Mr. Shido replied.

"Oh shit! What about me, you asshole? I love you, Shido and you love this high school bitch?" Yayoi said, enraged.

"Shut the hell up, Yayoi!" Mr. Shido replied.

"That's it! You don't eat tonight!" Yayoi replied.

"I don't care! I'm not going to lie to you! I took six months off of work just to see her! I love you Inuneko! If you were older I would marry you," said Mr. Shido.

"Oh my fucking god!" shouted Ryuinu.

"What about me?" said Riho.

"And me," I said.

"Fuck you all!" Mr. Shido said to everyone.

"You did, bitch!" Ryuinu yelled.

Shido took Inuneko's hand and jumped off the balcony. He took her in a huge ballroom.

"I made this song for you," said Mr. Shido.

He sang the song to her. Inuneko kissed Shido. He started to un-button her shirt, but she got scared.

"No. I can't do this! I have to go!" said Inuneko.

"No! Don't go! I won't do it again if you're not ready!" Mr. Shido said.

The next day Riho, Ryuinu, and Inuneko saw me talking to a guy named Mystic at school.

"See you tonight, then," Mystic said to me.

"Yeah, bye hot stuff," I flirted.

He walked away.

"Who the hell was that?" Ryuinu shouted.

"Looks like somebody's in love," Inuneko teased.

"I am!" I replied.

"So you'll give up on my Shido?" Inuneko asked.

"All you had to do was tell me you loved him and I would have never taken him in the first place. I care about you that much, Inuneko," I said.

"One down, 3 to go," Inuneko said as she looked at Ryuinu.

"Don't say anything bitch, but I'm in love with Seto. Shit, I've loved him for six years now!" Ryuinu said as she was beating herself up.

"How cute!" Inuneko and I said simultaneously.

"Shut the hell up, bitch!" Ryuinu said enraged.

"I am upset and I will never forgive you. Shido is the only reason I became a vampire. I love him, but I will do whatever it takes to make him happy. So that is why I am going to fall in love with Cain, and you can have Shido," said Riho.

"Oh shit! Cain?" Ryuinu said in shock.

Cain was Shido's old, gay, lover. Shido was his sex slave.

"What about Yayoi?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. She's going to kill you, Inuneko," said Riho.

"Just let that bitch try," said Ryuinu ready to fight.

Five years later, Shido and Inuneko were getting married. Before the kiss, Yayoi stood up in anger.

"Shido don't do this!" Yayoi yelled in despair.

She began to cry. Ryuinu sat there in anger.

"If you make some drama on this bitch's wedding day, I am going to have to stick my foot up your fat ass," Ryuinu said to Yayoi, annoyed.

"You ain't gone touch me, bitch!" Yayoi said.

Ryuinu took a chainsaw and cut her to pieces.

"Call me a bitch again!" Ryuinu screamed.

She then cut Yayoi into even more pieces.

"Do it, bitch!" Ryuinu screamed some more.

A woman ran over and took the chainsaw from Ryuinu.

"It's okay! She's dead!" said the woman.

Ryuinu looked at her like she was crazy in a slight twisted anger.

"Bitch just touched my chainsaw! Did this bitch just touch my chainsaw?" said Ryuinu.

"So much for no drama," I said.

Mystic and I were already married and so was Ryuinu and Seto.

"She's gonna cut your ass!" Mystic said.

"Get her, baby!" said Seto.

"No! Control your anger!" I said.

"Yeah, I got control. Control of death!" said Ryuinu.

Ryuinu grabbed the woman by the neck and squeezed so hard that her head popped off like a doll.

"No more killing!" screamed Inuneko.

"Well the bitch was making a scene," Ryuinu said.

"And you helped…" said Inuneko.

"Make this the wedding you'll never forget, bitch!" said Ryuinu.

"Yeah, you got that right," Inuneko mumbled.

Nine months later, Inuneko had a baby girl, and her name was Sakura. Yuki had a baby named Umi. Ryuinu had four babies with Seto: three boys and a girl: Yugi, Kenshin, Sami, and Kiki. Just so you know, Ryuinu killed Seto after Kiki was born. Why, you ask? Because she is a crazy bitch!

Inuyasha came back as a Shadow. Shadows are like zombies, sometimes they can form into random stuff. The only thing that can kill them for good is vampire venom. Inuyasha saw Inuneko and she ran to him.

"Inuneko?" said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?" said Inuneko.

They both spoke in shock.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I will never hit you again," said Inuyasha.

Inuneko was so happy she started crying and didn't know what to do. Should she tell Shido to free him from the demon within and let him rest in peace? Or should she forget about her family and try again with Inuyasha.

I came to tell Inuneko that Cain took Riho. Ryuinu was with me.

"Oh hell no!" said Ryuinu in a very ghetto accent.

We saw Inuneko with Inuyasha.

"Don't tell me I have to kill him all over again!" said Ryuinu.

"I think you might," I replied.

"Good! More fun for me!" Ryuinu said, really chipper.

"No time for that now!" I said.

We abducted her from Inuyasha and took her to Shido.

"Cain why did you do this?" Shido said to Cain in despair.

"Stupid girl. She had it coming to her. To think I could fall in love with her? Ha," Cain said condescendingly.

"Should I kill him? I want to kill him! Let me kill him damn it!" Ryuinu said aggravated.

"No. I will do it," said Shido.

Shido tried to kill Cain. He pulled out his vampire venom whip.

"I love you, Shido," said Cain.

Ryuinu screamed out, "Faggot!"

Cain injured Shido badly.

"Can I kill him now?" asked Ryuinu.

"Go ahead," Shido groaned.

Ryuinu stuffed Cain into a small dog cage so he couldn't eat and soon would die.

"Well that's a new way to die. No blood this time?" I said.

"Don't worry. I'm going to chop him up after he's dead," said Ryuinu really chipper.

Shido walked over to Riho's dead body in sorrow, then cried like a baby.

"I am so sorry, baby," said Inuneko before she kissed him.

Inuyasha saw everything, then followed them home and saw Sakura.

Inuyasha was in pain. He would do anything to get her back. So the only way was by force. Inuyasha broke in and took Sakura.

"If you want her back, you need to marry me first! Marry me or she dies!" Inuyasha said to Inuneko as he as standing in the window with Sakura.

"No!" screamed Inuneko and Shido simultaneously.

"Let go of our baby! Now!" yelled Shido.

"Why do you get what I should have?" yelled Inuyasha to Shido.

"If you really love her, you will let her be happy with me. And her family," said Shido.

"Will you marry me, or let her die?" said Inuyasha to Inuneko, avoiding Shido.

"OK! Just don't hurt anybody," Inuneko said in despair.

Inuneko slowly walked to Inuyasha. Ryuinu busted in the house through the wall with a machine gun. She tried to shoot Inuyasha and kill him, but when the smithereens cleared he was still standing, completely uninjured.

"Damn it!" shouted Ryuinu.

Inuyasha was going to marry Inuneko, and afterward, he was going to kill Sakura anyway.

"Why are you doing this?" Inuneko said in despair.

"If we are going to have a family, you are going to have to forget all about that vampire," said Inuyasha.

"This is not about Shido! This is about my daughter!" cried Inuneko in despair.

"No! You and him had this brat! I'm talking about our family, me and you baby!" said Inuyasha.

Shido busted in the wedding, angry.

"If you let my wife go, and give me back our baby, I will let you live. If you take my wife and kill Sakura I will make you beg for your life!" said Shido in anger.

"Beg? For you?" said Inuyasha as he chuckled.

"I'll take that as a no," said Shido.

Shido pushed Inuneko out the way and slapped the baby the baby right into her mother's arms.

"Bring it OOOOON!" roared Inuyasha.

"I have yet to show my power!" said Shido.

Ryuinu busted in the church through the wall. Shido slapped Inuyasha like a bitch.

"Damn. Yuki hits harder than you do," said Inuyasha as he chuckled.

Ryuinu pulled out a huge bag full of weapons.

Now I kill you, bitch!" Ryuinu screamed determinedly and slightly annoyed.

"What?" yelled Inuyasha.

Ryuinu had a ray gun in one hand and a shotgun in the other. She shot at him with each one, but it didn't kill him. She threw bombs at him, but that didn't kill him. She tried everything, but nothing worked.

"Die bitch, damn it!" screamed Ryuinu, agitated.

"You can't kill me. I can't die!" said Inuyasha arrogantly.

"This may help," said Shido.

Shido bit Inuyasha in the neck. Inuyasha died instantly due to the vampire venom.

"You killed him," Ryuinu said shocked frozen.

"Don't have to thank me!" Shido said really chipper with a smile.

"Thank you? I want to kill you, bitch!" Ryuinu said in anger and slight jealousy.

She grabbed him by the neck. Mystic and I came in.

"Stop it!" Inuneko and I said simultaneously.

"Fine, bitch," said Ryuinu with a shrug.

Shido went to his wife and looked her deep in the eyes.

"You know, since you married someone else, we aren't married anymore," said Shido charmingly.

"I know. Let's start over again," replied Inuneko.

"No fair! You get married twice in one fucking day!" I shouted in jealousy.

They got married again, but the minister was really old so he was talking a really long time so Ryuinu lost her temper again.

"Shut the hell up! Shut the hell up right now! You are here to marry them, so shut the hell up and do it!" Ryuinu ranted.

"Don't say that word! Don't say that word!" said the minister.

"Can you please kill him, Ryuinu?" said Mystic.

"Shut up, Mystic! Don't give her any ideas," I said.

Ryuinu noticed there was something wrong with her gun.

"There's something wrong with my damn machine gun! Oh damn! I have to empty it out!" said Ryuinu.

"Not now! Not in here!" I said panicking.

"Don't worry, bitch. It won't kill anybody I'm not aiming at. Plus, I'm out of ammo!" said Ryuinu.

Ryuinu tried to open the gun, which was also a grenade launcher and ray gun. The gun was glowing. She tried to open it by pulling the trigger, but she didn't use the ammo, but mistakenly shot the minister.

"Well… You are now married, bitch!" Ryuinu said condescendingly with a smile.

"Again!" I said jealously.

"You are so jealous!" Inuneko said to me.

"You know it!" I replied.

"What do you want to do for our honeymoon?" Inuneko asked Shido.

"The same thing I did last honeymoon. You. We have a happy family now and nothing can change that anymore," said Shido.

Yayoi came back as a shadow and came into church.

"How could you marry her again, Shido?" Yayoi said to Shido in anger.

Ryuinu looked back at her and noticed Yayoi became an ugly shadow.

"Oh shit bitch! What did you do? You is one ugly bitch!" Ryuinu was dissing Yayoi.

"You gave up your life for her, Shido!" Yayoi ignored Ryuinu and continued yelling at Shido.

"Ugly bitch!" Ryuinu said slowly to her, talking like Yayoi was a child.

"You gave up fame, groupies, and your friends!" Yayoi continued on, still ignoring Ryuinu.

"I can't even look at you bitch!" Ryuinu said, ranting.

"Now you look back, what have you found? Nothing!" Yayoi continued.

"He found love you obsessed, crazy, jealous, stupid bitch!" Ryuinu yelled at Yayoi.

"It is all your fault Riho got killed by Cain! If you never married that high school girl in the first place, she would have never tried somebody else!" yelled Yayoi to Shido.

"Shut up!" Mystic yelled at Yayoi, getting annoyed.

"We aren't in high school anymore, stupid!" I said.

"You know how Riho wanted somebody like her!" Yayoi yelled at Shido still ignoring everybody.

"That's it! I can't take this shit no more!" yelled Ryuinu very annoyed.

"What's wrong, Ryuinu?" Shido asked.

"Her face! D-did you see her face? Can I kill her again, because she's killing me? If I do it will be self defense," Ryuinu ranted.

"Let me just say this one thing to her," Shido said to Ryuinu.

Shido walked up to Yayoi.

"Yes, it's true I look back, but I have not lost a thing. The only thing I lost was sex from other women. I also found and made a family. The sex I have with my wife is better than any groupie. The only thing I feel sorry for is Riho's death. I feel horrible for making her go to somebody like Cain," Shido said calmly to Yayoi.

"But they have a brat now, bitch so get the hell on!" said Ryuinu rubbing it in.

"Do this for me, Yayoi," Shido said calmly

"I'm sorry, Shido. For everything," said Yayoi.

"Good bye, Yayoi," said Shido.

"Good bye? I'm not going anywhere! You didn't really think I was going to give up just like that, did you? If I can't have you, nobody can!" Yayoi yelled arrogantly.

"Oh just kill that bitch!" Ryuinu said to Shido agitated.

"Just give up, because you can't kill him, Yayoi," said Inuneko.

"Yeah, we—Wait… This is the best time for a cat fight! Ryuinu, she is making drama on Inuneko's wedding day again!" said Mystic.

"Yeah! You're right!" said Ryuinu.

Ryuinu got a chainsaw and cut her up into pieces again, but this time it didn't kill her.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" shouted Ryuinu.

Shido bit Yayoi on the neck and she died.

"This better be the last time you kill one of my victims, bitch!" Ryuinu said to Shido.

"It is," said Shido.

"Good, because you know I could kill you, bitch! I want to kill her fugliness!" Ryuinu ranted.

"You can't kill a shadow," Shido said to Ryuinu.

"What he hell are you talking about? There isn't anything I can't kill!" Ryuinu ranted to Shido.

Seto came back as a shadow into the church.

"Except for him," said Ryuinu.

Inuneko, Mystic, Shido, and I looked at Ryuinu in shock.

"What do you mean you can't kill him?" we all shouted to her in shock.

"You did once before!" Mystic said to her.

"You're crazy! You can kill anybody!" I said to her.

"You didn't really love him," Inuneko said to her.

Shido smiled and folded his arms.

"Now, since you can kill _anybody _, kill him," said Shido sarcastically.

Ryuinu sounded like she was going to cry.

"I loved him and I still do! Everyday my babies look at me in the face like they hate me! They look at me like the want to say, "I hate that woman that killed daddy and we will get her back!" This just makes me want to cry every time I think about it! And I think about it everyday! And that's why I can't kill him, bitch!" Ryuinu cried.

"Really?" Inuneko and I said in shock.

"Hell no! I don't love anybody, bitch! Everyday Kiki is mad at me because I killed him, but I say "So what bitch?"! He had it coming! Her brother helped me with it!" Ryuinu began to laugh at herself.

"So… are you going to kill him?" Shido asked.

"No," said Ryuinu.

"Fine I'll do it!" Shido said really chipper.

Ryuinu got jealous.

"Give me back my damn chainsaw!" Ryuinu said as she tried to cut Seto into pieces.

"You know this will not kill me, right?" said Seto.

"Yeah, but this will!" said Shido as he bit him in the neck and Seto instantly died.

"Are you going to kill me?" Shido said to Ryuinu slightly scared.

"No, but I will make a deal with you," said Ryuinu.

"Oh?" said Shido.

"I will kill everybody the first time around, and when they come back, you bite they asses!" said Ryuinu.

"Neck," Shido corrected her.

"Pussy!" Mystic corrected Shido.

"Dick!" I corrected Mystic.

"Yuki! Mystic!" Inuneko scolded, rolling her eyes.

"Well Shido, I am ready for our honeymoon," said Inuneko.

"Who is going to watch Sakura?" asked Shido.

"I will!" I volunteered.

Thirteen years passed. Ryuinu was in the nut house. Umi, Sakura, and Kiki were best friends. They all acted like their moms. This is the happy ending. This is about love, and friendship, and a psycho-bitch.

Her name is Sakura. Her love is standing right in front of her his name was Sami. Her best friend's brother. Umi fell in love with a boy from her school. Kiki was a nut and a whore, so I don't really know about that crazy bitch! To be continued.

This story had 164 exclamation points in it. That's a lot of screaming. I should have put Samuel L. Jackson in here.


	2. Yuki's Lost Life

It was Sakura's first day of eighth grade. Every morning, Sakura would call her friends on 3 way to give them a wake up call.

"Good morning Umi and Kiki!" Sakura greeted them.

"Hey, did your mom tell you?" Umi said to her friends.

"Yeah, my mom told me when I saw her in the nut house, bitch," said Kiki.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sakura.

"Our mom's old friends are moving to Japan," said Umi.

"Do you mean Baka, Oni, Ryu?" said Sakura.

"Yeah bitch," said Kiki.

"Well I was just calling you to give you a--," said Sakura really chipper.

"Wake up call. I know!" said Um.

"Wake your ass up call, I know, bitch!" said Kiki the same time as Umi.

All of Kiki's brothers picked up a phone.

"Kiki, get your Japanese mixed Black ass off the phone, bitch!" her brothers shouted at her.

"Okay, see you bitches at school. I gotta go kill them," Kiki said aggravated.

"Don't kill Sami, he's too hot to die!" blurted out Sakura.

"What?" shouted Yugi, Kenshin, Kiki, and Umi.

"Right back at ya," said Sami.

Shido picked up the phone.

"Don't you get any ideas with my daughter, you-" Shido said to Sami.

"Hey, Mr. Shido!" said Umi.

"Hello, by the way you know we all are having a family talk at the nut house after school," said Mr. Shido.

"Well. Looks like I won't be there," said Umi.

Inuneko picked up the phone.

"Yes you will. You are close enough to family," said Inuneko.

Everybody went to school.

"I wish we were in the same grade! How were you guys born first? My mom fell in first!" ranted Sakura.

"You know my mo was a hoe and my daddy was pimping," said mi.

"Well, my mom was one crazy bitch. And my dad was the everyday type, so I don't have a damn clue. First it was Yugi, then Kenshin, then Sami, then me," said Kiki.

"Well my dad is famous and my mom is-," said Sakura.

"A bitch," said Kiki.

After school, everybody went the Insane Asylum.

"Hello, Ryuinu," said Shido.

"Shido," greeted Ryuinu.

"What's up?" said Mystic.

"Just killing nurses," said Ryuinu.

"Rock on, bitch!" said her kids.

"I missed you all," said Ryuinu.

"We need to talk," said Inuneko and I.

"Baka, Ryu, and Oni are coming to Japan," I said.

"Is Choppy coming too?" asked Ryuinu.

"The chainsaw, yeah, maybe," I replied to Ryuinu.

Ryuinu then looked at Mystic nonchalant- flirtatiously.

"Mystic, do you love me?" Ryuinu said Mystic.

"What?" shouted Mystic in shock.

"We're all family here," Ryuinu said flirtatiously.

"I love you as a sister," Mystic replied, Sami scared.

Ryuinu walked up to him seductively.

"Don't kill him!" I panicked.

"Mystic?" Ryuinu said seductively.

Ryuinu grabbed the collar of his shirt aggressively and slammed him against the wall.

"Cut his ass!" Kiki said, cheering her on.

"Well if you love me so much, get me the fuck out of here, bitch!" Ryuinu screamed.

"Time to go," said Shido.

"Bye, Ryuinu," said Shido, Inuneko, and Sakura as they walked out.

"Somebody help me!" shouted Mystic pleading.

"Bye mom," the kids fake coughed, "bitch," said her kids.

Ryuinu let go of Mystic, trying to get her kids. The nurses came to walk Ryuinu back to her cell.

"Are you okay, daddy?" said Umi to Mystic.

"Baby?" I said as I shook him.

Mystic just stood there in shock with his eyes and mouth wide open.

"Oh shit! Let's get the hell out of here!" said Mystic.

In the middle of the night, Sakura heard something. She thought somebody broke in, so she picked up her mom's old sword. She walked through the dark house. She had never felt this scared in her life.

Meanwhile, the same thing was going on with Umi and Kiki.

Sakura turned on the light. Ryu was sitting in a chair, but Sakura didn't know who he was. Sakura screamed. Shido and Inuneko came downstairs to see what was going on.

"Who are you?" said Shido.

"Ryu!" Inuneko called out.

"Hey, who is this little girl and man?" asked Ryu.

"Oh! So you're Ryu," said Shido.

Sakura dropped the sword, acting like she knew what was going on.

"Um… Y-Yeah, hey Ryu," said Sakura.

"Cut it out, I know you thought I was the bad guy," Ryu said teasingly.

"Stop talking to me like I'm a kid, I'm thirteen!" Sakura yelled and stomped her foot.

"Well, I'm Tatsuhiko Shido," said Mr. Shido.

"And I am now Misses Inuneko Shido," Inuneko said.

"What's up? I'm Sakura Shido," she introduced.

"Inuneko, you're married?" Ryu said broken heartedly.

"Yes I am!" Inuneko said as she flashed her ring.

"But… I love-" Ryu said broken heartedly.

Sami came and hit Ryu on the back of the head with a gun before he could finish his sentence.

"Are you okay?" Sami shouted.

"Wow! My hero!" shouted Sakura.

"What are you doing here?" said Shido.

"I heard Sakura scream and-," Sami tried to explain.

"Let me guess: You wanted to kill the one who touched your woman and she will get _all_ happy and give you a kiss or something else," said Shido sarcastically and scolding.

"Yes! I mean—No! I mean—," Sami stumbled over his words.

"Daddy, stop messing with him!" said Sakura.

"Something crazy went on at my house tonight," said Sami.

Sami told them what happened.

**"What the fuck?" said Kiki.**

**Kiki went in her brothers' room. They continued sleeping so she turned on her chainsaw to wake them up.**

"**What did you d that for?" screamed Sami.**

**"Yeah, we got school tomorrow, bitch!" screamed out Yugi.**

**"Can't sleep?" said Kenshin kindly.**

**"Do you hear something downstairs?" asked Kiki.**

**Everybody went to the kitchen.**

**"Ryuinu?" said Oni.**

**Kiki turned on her chainsaw.**

**"What do you want with my mama, bitch?" Kiki said defensively.**

**"Her hand in marriage," Oni said.**

**Yugi got his rocket launcher.**

**"Oh really?" said Yugi.**

**Sami heard Sakura scream.**

**"Sakura!" called Sami.**

**"I'll get back to you, mister," said Sami.**

**"My name is Oni," Oni introduced himself.**

**"Oh hell no! It's you!" said Kiki.**

**"Yeah, who are you all?" asked Oni.**

**"I am Kiki Naraku, we have our mom's last name, bitch," said Kiki.**

**"I am Kenshin Naraku," Kenshin introduced himself.**

**"Ryuinu is married? And she has kids?" Oni said in shock.**

**"Yeah, but that bitch killed dad," said Kiki.**

**"Where is she now?" asked Oni.**

**"Insane asylum," said Kenshin.**

**Sami finally ran to save Sakura.**

"And that's what happened," said Sami.

"You know you hate Ryu," said Inuneko.

Ryu woke up.

The next morning:

"Hey Kiki and Umi," said Sakura.

"Something crazy happened," said Umi.

Umi started to tell them the story.

**Umi heard somebody break into the house. She grabbed her mothers bow and arrow. She went in her mom's and dad's room. Then saw something she really didn't want to see. Mystic and I stopped and went under the cover and acted like nothing happened.**

**"Something wrong?" I asked innocently.**

**"Can't sleep?" asked Mystic.**

**"I heard something," said Umi.**

**"Oh yeah, you heard something alright," Mystic said jokingly.**

**"No, not that!" yelled Umi.**

**Baka came into the room behind Umi.**

**"Yuki!" called Baka.**

**"Baka!" I called.**

**I jumped out the bed and forgot I didn't have any clothes on. Ran to hug him. Baka squeezed my butt. Mystic jumped out of bed in anger.**

**"Bitch if you don't let go of my wife!" Mystic said, enraged.**

**"Wife?" said Baka.**

**Baka looked at me confused.**

**"I'm Misses Yuki Soldier," I said.**

**"I'm Mister Mystic Soldier," Mystic introduced himself.**

**"Yo, what's up? The name is Umi Soldier," Umi introduced herself.**

"And then I went back to bed," Umi said.

The next day, one of Kiki's brothers was killed.

"Wait until he turns into a shadow so he can tell us who killed him," Sakura said.

"I don't know if I'm mad or happy, bitch. Kenshin was my brother, and I love him, but he was too soft. How can you be nice when your grandfather is the devil?" said Kiki.

Kenshin never came back as a Shadow.

The next day, Oni was killed. When Inuneko and I found out, we were depressed. We went to the Insane Asylum to tell Ryuinu.

"Ryuinu, Oni is dead," I said.

Ryuinu started crying and hysterically laughing at the same time.

"And yesterday Kenshin died," Inuneko added in.

"Poor, soft, little bitch," Ryuinu said carelessly.

The next night, Mystic was in the bed with me.

"I love you, Yuki," said Mystic.

"I love you, Mystic," I replied.

"Ryu, Kenshin, and Oni were killed," said Mystic.

"Ryu was killed?" I said in shock.

"Yeah," Mystic replied in sorrow.

I put my face to Mystic's chest, getting ready to cry.

"Sweetie, it's okay. Nothing's going to happen to me, Baka, or our daughter," he said trying to cheer me up.

"Yes it will," I screamed and began to cry.

Umi put her ear on the door, eavesdropping on her parents.

"If you keep putting your life on the line for us, yes you will! I don't need you or Baka trying to protect anybody! All I need is for you to be with me!" I screamed.

Baka and Umi came in the room.

"I'll be fine," Baka and Umi said simultaneously.

At 12:30 A.M., Umi called Sakura.

"Sorry, Suki," Umi said.

Sakura sounded like she was crying, "It's okay, I wasn't asleep, anyway," she said.

"What's wrong?" asked Umi.

"What's right? We grow up with Kenshin and he's gone!" said Sakura.

Umi started crying, "I know, my mom and I are scared too. We don't want to lose Baka or daddy. What if they try to kill me?" she said.

"Kiki won't let anybody touch you," said Sakura.

The next day, I didn't go to work, so Baka and I were home alone all day. We did some of the same old kid stuff we did when we were little. They had a pillow fight while jumping on the bed. Baka suddenly stopped hitting me wit the pillow and started gazing into my eyes, as if he was stunned.

"What?" I said.

I stopped hitting him.

"Baka?" I said.

"Yuk, you said that you would wait for me," Baka said.

"What are you talking about?" I said.

"That night at the airport you said you loved me and that I was your everything. I told you to wait for me and never forget me," said Baka.

"And I didn't forget you," I said.

"But did you wait for me?" said Baka.

I sat down on the bed and Baka sat next to me. I felt so guilty that I couldn't even look at his face. I just looked at my ands that were folded in my lap.

"I know… but I couldn't wait that long," I replied.

"I understand you might have fucked him because you were like that, and you still are. But marriage?" Baka said, getting angry.

"Well… I love Mystic," I replied, guilty.

"What about me?" Baka screamed at me, grabbing my lower jaw aggressively.

I turned my head to look at him.

"Baka…," I said in sorrow.

Baka kissed me. I turned my head away.

"Get out," I said.

Baka slowly walked to the door in sorrow.

"Just wait… Just to let you know, when I said I loved you that night…," I began to explain.

Baka turned around to look at me

"… I meant it. Always have, and always will," I said.

The next day, some crazy mother fucker tried to kill Umi in the shower.

"Daddy!" called Umi.

Mystic came to save her, but the guy was gone.

"Honey, Shido called. Is okay if you're home alone with Baka, tonight?" Mystic said.

"Where is mom going?" Umi asked.

"Inuneko and I are going to the Insane Asylum to talk to Ryuinu. And then we are going to the mall," I said to her.

"Is it okay if I, Kiki, Sakura, and the boys go to a party?" Umi asked.

"No," I replied.

"Hell no!" Mystic said.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Umi said.

At the party, somebody killed Yugi.

"Who did this to my brother? If somebody is going to kill him, it better be somebody in my family, or my friends!" Kiki said in a very ghetto tone.

"I didn't do it!" said Umi and Sakura simultaneously.

"I'm about to kill all of your asses!" screamed Kiki in anger.

"Me too!" said Umi

"Me three!" said Sakura.

Kiki got her chainsaw and Sami got his gun. Umi got her bow and arrow and Sakura got her sword. Then they had themselves a good ole killin' spree.

When Umi came home, Baka was laying in the floor in a pool of his own blood.

"Baka!" screamed Umi.

He had two bite marks on his neck.

"Shido did this! I can smell vampire venom all over you Baka," Umi cried.

I came home and saw Baka dead on the floor. My mouth opened wide and I burst into tears and dropped onto the floor on my hands and knees.

"Baka!" I cried.

Umi didn't want to see me cry. She ran to me and cried and held me.

"Shido did this," said Umi.

I went over to Shido's house in my Dark Angel form. Shido came to the door.

"Yuki!" greeted Shido.

"What did you do to Baka?" I screamed to him.

"Nothing. He is dead?" Shido said calmly.

I slapped him.

"Don't you say that!" I screamed to him.

Inuneko grabbed me to make me stop. I put my head down to cry but as I did so, I smelled blood coming from inside the house… it smelled like my husband's blood. I started sniffing. I then looked up at Shido as if I knew what was going on.

"Shido?" I said.

"Wait, it's not what you think, said Shido.

I pushed Shido out the way and ran inside the house. In the dining room, I saw Mystic dead and covered in vampire venom. I dropped to my knees and held Mystic's carcass.

"Kill me, I said in shock.

"I didn't' do it," said Shido.

"Don't you lie to me… I am trying my best to not get any madder at you because you know what will happen," I said enraged.

I got up and walked out.

"I know you didn't do it, Shido," said Inuneko.

Sakura came downstairs.

"Daddy, me and Umi are moving in with Kiki until things chill out," said Sakura.

"I told her she could," said Inuneko.

"Fine, I'll be in Hawaii for some time, until things get better. Take care of yourself," said Shido.

"I will," said Inuneko.

Late that stormy night, Inuneko thought back to all the good times with her friends. Suddenly, all the lights shut off. I came through the window. I was in my Redemption form. From all the anger I felt, I was possessed by the demon in me. I lost my mind so I won't stop at anything to kill the Shido family until I get the right one.

"You killed Mystic!" I screamed at her.

"I didn't!" Inuneko cried, very alarmed.

"Liar!" I screamed.

I grabbed her by the neck.

"Remember what Ryuinu did to Inuyasha when we were in high school?" I brought up.

At that point Inuneko didn't know whether or not to laugh or cry about it.

"That's kind of like what I am going to do to you!" I said.

Inuneko started crying because she didn't want to hurt her friend. I saw her crying and then changed back to my original form because I felt so sorry seeing her cry.

"Inuneko?" I said coming to my senses.

I then started crying with her.

"I can't hold the demon for much loner," I said trying to hold back my anger.

"Yes you can!" Inuneko replied encouraging me but scared as hell.

I embraced her.

"I'm so sorry I'm acting like Ryuinu," I said.

At that very moment, Ryuinu burst in through the wall.

"Uh- uh, listen to me bitch! Nobody acts like me! Nobody!" Ryuinu said in a really ghetto and angry accent.

Inuneko and I looked at Ryuinu and smiled.

"What are you two bitches laughing at? What are you two bitches smiling at? If you don't answer me I'm gonna break my foot off in your---," said Ryuinu.

"It's just great to see you Ryuinu. Like always, you guys are here when I need you the most," I said.

"Okay, bitch. What is going on and why do you two bitches look so sad?" said Ryuinu.

"Shido killed Mystic, and almost my daughter," I said.

"I killed Mystic," Ryuinu said, happily.

"You what?" I screamed, in complete and total shock.

"But I don't know about your brat, bitch," said Ryuinu.

"Told you Shido didn't do it!" said Inuneko.

"I loved him!" I screamed.

Ryuinu chuckled, "I don't care bitch. He was fun to kill," she said.

"So you killed Oni, Ryu, Baka, and your two sons?" I asked.

"Yep!" Ryuinu replied happily.

"Baka…," I said.

I changed back to my redemption form.

"Darkness is taking over!" I screamed as anger started building up and threw Inuneko out the house by the neck.

"You need to stop, bitch. You're acting like the Hulk," Ryuinu said with an attitude.

"I can't control it! You'll have to kill me!" I said.

After that, Ryuinu had flashbacks of the old times. She started feeling guilty and slightly sad.

"You stupid shit-hoe! I could never kill you, bitch! You are my best friend!" said Ryuinu.

"That never sopped you when you killed my husband or the love of my life!" I said.

I tried to scream, but it sounded like I roared like a lion. I then stabbed Inuneko with my claw.

"Stop fighting bitch!" Ryuinu said trying to get them to stop fighting.

I threw Inuneko into a car and the car blew up.

"I said stop fighting bitch," Ryuinu said monotonous and aggravated.

Ryuinu grabbed Inuneko by the neck.

Ryuinu sighed, "As much as I hate to say this. Let's end this, bitch. She is one crazy bitch," Ryuinu said reluctantly.

Ryuinu stabbed me in the back, through the chest. And after it pierced me, I changed me into my Angelic form because I became happy now that I was about to die. I let go of Inuneko's neck and fell to the ground, smiling as I died.

"What the fuck? What is so funny you stupid bitch?" said Ryuinu showing false anger.

"Nothing really," I replied.

"You stupid hoe! Hurry your ass up and die!" said Ryuinu.

"I'm just thinking," I said.

"Yuki…," said Ryuinu

"Yuki, I'm sorry," said Inuneko.

"Don't die bitch," Ryuinu started to cry.

"Nobody in this world is as lucky to have friends like you," I said with my last breath.

As it started to rain, I died.

"Wake your ass up! We can't live without you, Yuki!" cried Ryuinu.

The two thought back to the old times with me.

After a moment of flash-back, they realized I just wasn't coming back.

"Since she's not coming back, you better be taking care of her, you stupid bitch!" said Ryuinu.

Then I got up.

"I hate you, you just had to ruin the moment," I said to Ryuinu.

"Yuki…," said Ryuinu.

"I changed into a Shadow," I said.

"Oh sh---!" said Inuneko.

"You're…," said Ryuinu.

"Alive?" I said.

"Ugly!" said Ryuinu.

"I'm a Shadow now," I said.

"You one ugly mother fucker!" said Ryuinu.

"I love you too, Ryuinu," I said, getting annoyed.

The End

The government gave Ryuinu another chance. As for me, I will live as a Shadow until I am pure evil, and have no human lust inside of me. Inuneko feels like her relationship has gotten even stronger with her husband. Sakura, Kiki, Umi, and Sami are the best of friends and Sakura and Sami are in love. This is the happy ending. This story was about drama, love and lost. But most of all, don't forget your friends because there might be more.


End file.
